Jubilee in Hogwarts Part 5
by DOROTHY-CHARISSE
Summary: A rewrite- Draco Malfoy has the biggest crush on Jubilee, the only problem is the witch's brother. The Harry Potter. While Potter is given mock advice to the Ferret Jubilation Lee is more concerned about her Pops safe return and also the mystery of why Dumbledore is looking sick and hiding his wand hand.


.

.  
Through the summer Ron Weasley had broken up with Lavender Brown, like all wizards his age he was no different as he wanted to lose his V Card. But in the end it wasn't important to him as he thought it would be, the red-haired wizard just couldn't take the blonde's incessant whining or telling him what to wear when they went out on a date. At first Ron didn't mind it as he thought himself in love with the witch and put up with it as he hung around with Lavender and her friends, but Lavender couldn't do the same when it came to him and his friends.

The last straw for Ron was when his girlfriend of five months was demanding more of his time and to cut ties with his best friends especially Hermione Granger and Jubilation Lee, the blonde insulted Hermione saying that she didn't see Granger as much as threat since she was dating Potter and that the girl wasn't much to look at when compared to someone like her. Jubilee on the other hand was a different matter as the Chinese American was a boyfriend stealing skank that stole Cedric Diggory from Cho Chang; hearing those words Ron finally snapped as he roared at the witch so everyone in Diagon Alley could hear

"I can put up with you trying to tell me what to wear and where to take you on dates, even when I can't afford things I try my best to give you. What I can't stand is anyone insulting my best friends as I see as my brother and sisters, also Jubes is no whore or a bloody boyfriend stealing skank as Diggory broke up with Chang well before he got his head out of his backside to ask my best mate's sister out on a date without me and my brothers from skinning him alive or have you forgotten who her father figure is."

Lavender was speechless and couldn't believe that her Won Won was talking to her like this

"Already that bitch has come between us and you're defending her..."

The blonde stopped her rant when Ron Weasley glared coldly at her that stopped her heart beating in her chest as she clamped her mouth shut. "It's over, Brown. You can tell the annoying bints you call your friends that you've broken up with me if you like 'cause I don't rightly care, bye Lav don't let the door hit ya on the way out."  
Lavender Brown was in tears and couldn't believe she had been publicly humiliated in front of everyone like she had as she screamed at the retreating back of the redhead that he had not broken up with her as she had broken up with him first trying to in some way get her dignity but made her look more like a ditzy blonde that some seen her as. Well if her Ronald didn't want her then she could move on to someone better as she had seen that the heir of the Malfoy fortune was staring at her as she made plans in seducing the blonde Slytherin into her arms with her woman like charms.

It was the Summer and during the Summer the New Marauders decided to become Animagi, which made Sirius excited thinking about the new adventures they could all have. After several weeks both Remus and Sirius couldn't be more prouder as Harry animagus form was that of a white Stag just like his father as Jubilee's form was a large white and silver wolf with black tips on her ears and her sapphire eyes shone bright in the dark. What was surprising was Hermione's form as she transformed into a golden Female Deer. Ron on the other hand didn't want to become a Animagus not because of the work he had to put into it, but that his Animagus was that of a red furred Weasel and he wasn't going through that humiliation. Instead Ron decided to pursue Luna Lovegood as he found out that she had a little crush on him.

After perfecting their Animagus forms Remus was in awe and couldn't be more prouder of his daughter as he ran his fingers through Jubilee or Ōkami's (Japanese for Wolf) shiny white fur, Sirius looked up at his Godson's form happily waggling his tail as Harry named himself Arietes (Latin for Deer) as Hermione named herself Shika (Japanese for Deer)

Mcgonagall at first was disappointed that her students could endanger their lives like this, however Dumbledore just smiled as his eyes twinkled merrily to see his students walk in their father's footsteps and in their Animagus form would make it a lot harder for Deatheaters to find them.

Everyone was getting ready to celebrate their success, just as Jubilee was about to take a sip of her Butterbeer when she recieved a telepathic message from Charles Xavier telling her that she was needed by Wolverine.

The Chinese American couldn't believe that Mariko Yashida could betray Wolvie the way she did and for her half brother Kenuichio Harada alias Silver Samurai.  
Mariko not only betrayed her husband so Kenuichio so he would be excepted by their father and bring honour to her brother's name and acknowledged at the Yashida Temple. However the Silver Samurai had other ideas and wanted revenge for his mother who his father had shunned and humiliated, angry and hurt in the worse way as the woman he loved had in her mind thought could bring both her half brother and father together in harmony, instead it brought nothing but heartbreak, betrayal not only to her father but also her husband knowing that both the Wolverine and the Silver Samurai were enemies.

Nearly losing Mariko once again and the death of Shingen who Logan thought was a friend to him and taught him the ways of the sword, as much as he wanted to stay in Japan and his woman he couldn't endanger her as the Silver Samurai had put a hit on him in his anger for not getting his vengeance for his mother and Mariko never wanted Logan to darken her doors again.

Also there was the other reason for Logan's departure and divorce to Mariko Yashida, as much as they loved one another they didn't trust each other anymore. Logan kept seeing the Silver Samurai, Shingen and the betrayal of not only to him but also to the Yashida Clan, Mariko on the other hand knew in her heart that no matter how many times she heard her now ex-husband said he loved her she knew the truth. Logan San would never share all of him and would be closed off to her, but he was more open and told everything to Jubilee Chan and the worse was that Logan San didn't see it but he lit up and genuinely smiled when around the girl.  
So it was over and Logan travelled around his usual hunts to clear his head and distance himself from his pain, through his journey he was captured by Sinister and a few other mutants to become the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse as Wolverine led them as Death.

The X-Men were called in to put a stop to Sinister and Apocalypse's rein of terror, there were many casualties and million dollars of damage but with the help of Charles Xavier and Jean Grey Summers they were able to put their friend under a comatose state and took Wolverine back to the Mansion.

Once at the Mansion the X-Men placed the feral Wolverine in the Danger Room hoping against everything that they didn't have to do the unthinkable and kill their friend and comrad; as much as Scott Summers said he couldn't stand the man and would love to see the back of Wolverine than greet him he respected the hell out of the man and knew in his heart that Logan would rather die then let any harm come to the team.

Things were looking bleak and Cyclops had no choice, Wolverine was trying to escape and Jean Grey Summers and the Professor couldn't reach his mind to calm him, the red-haired telepath couldn't sooth the animal side and nearly killed her with his claws; if it wasn't for her telekinetic shields Jean would have been dead. Charles Xavier didn't want to lose a good friend and the only two people to console the animal side was Kitty Pryde Rasputin and Jubilation Lee, even with the Blackbird they wouldn't be able to get Shadowcat to Westchester in time. Reaching Jubilee's mind, Charles explained and demanded her to come to the Mansion as quickly as she could as Wolverine didn't have much time before they lost him forever to the program inside his mind.

Less than twenty minutes Jubilee arrived at the Mansion with Professor Dumbledore, Remus Lupin and Cedric Diggory who arrived at Grimmauld Place to take his girlfriend on a surprise date, Chinese American ran quickly towards the Mansion and straight to the elevators towards the Danger Room as the three wizards tried to keep up with the worried and distraught girl.

When Cyclops, Storm and Jean heard the plan the Professor had the three began to protest loudly as Gambit, Rogue and Bishop didn't like the idea they trusted the Professor's judgement and knew in their gut that Logan wouldn't do anything to harm Jubilee and would rather run himself through with his own claws that than hurt her. While the team were arguing Beast took Jubilee to one side and overrode the security on the Danger Room door, "Please my dear Jubilation and God speed in returning our good friend to us."

Jubilee nodded briefly before quickly entering the room as the doors locked behind her just as Remus and Albus ran out of the elevators to see that Miss Lee was in the room and was in great danger.

While Dumbledore and Lupin were trying different spells to get into the room they watched in horror to see the small girl of sixteen face a feral looking Logan and dodging the man's lethal looking metal claws, Jubilee dodged claws as she used her Pyro kinetics to keep him at a distance as her voice soothed the feral beast.  
Inside Wolverine's mind the chip was frying inside his brain as he heard Sinister's voice telling him to kill and kill the interloper while Logan was roaring at him that the interloper was their kid, their Jubie. It was when he heard the girl's scream of pain and the smell of blood in the air that Logan took over the Wolverine's mind as the chip in his head fried and became useless hunk of plastic and metal, in a daze he looked around and spotted Jubilee in front of him holding her bleeding arm as he heard a wolf howling outside the Danger Room door barricading his body against it to get inside.

The Chinese American tiredly looked into the Feral man's eyes and sighed with relief to see her Wolvie was in control as conflict and pain shined brightly in his hazel eyes, ignoring the pain she was in as Logan grabbed the girl in his arms repeating over and over he was sorry and never wanted to hurt her.  
"Hush Wolvie, ya back and that's all that matters to me."

As the Feral and his Sidekick held each other the doors to the Danger Room opened and Mooney thundered inside as his wolf was close to the surface, his once blue eyes were blazing in an eerie amber glow as he snarled pulling his cub out of the bastard's arms that had the gall to hurt his daughter. Wolverine growled himself ready to sheath his claws to remove the threat, but was stopped by his girl telling him that her Pops wouldn't hurt her as she was taken away to be tended to by Jean as Beast and the Professor tended to him by body and mind.

The cut to Jubilee's arm was just minor and needed a few butterfly stitches, the girl was exhausted and Logan was nowhere to be seen as he stayed in his room. Jubilee knew that if she didn't see her Wolvie she knew that he would blame himself for her injury and would be packing up and leave if he thought he was a liability to the team. Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore knew in their hearts that Jubilee would do what she thought was right and damn the consciences for herself as she proved through the years.

Wolverine was pacing in his room as if he was a caged animal looking for a way out from his cell, he kept going around in his mind that he hurt his Jubie and must hate him now that she seen the monster that he is. The walls were closing in on him and he needed to get away before he lost himself once again to the animal that lay inside him, grabbing his duffel bag from under his bed and was ready to grab his things when there was a knock at his door and the soothing gentle voice that brought him back from the brink of insanity demanding him to open the door before she blast it open. Sighing inwardly Logan knew that the kid would do what she said as he reluctantly opened the door as she began to count to ten, Jubilee quickly stepped into the room before Wolvie could change his mind and slam the door in her face. Taking one look at the half empty bag full of his clothes Jubilee looked ready to disintegrate Wolverine where he stood as he tried to reason with the kid that he needed to get away as the animal inside was too close to the surface and it was just pure luck that he didn't run her through.

The kid just stood there with her arms crossed over her chest and her hips cocked to one side clearly showing she wasn't impressed that Logan was going to quit while inside she was screaming at Wolvie to stay. While Jubilee was ranting at him, Logan however kept looking over at Jubilee's right arm where he knew her injury was. Didn't the kid understand he had to leave just not to protect the X-Men but also to keep the one of the three girls he thought of as his family safe, but Jubilee didn't see it like that and in the end the girl of sixteen won as she and Logan slept on the bed holding each other tight as if afraid to let go.

That was where Dumbledore and Lupin found the pair sleeping soundly, they heard Logan's warning growl as he pulled Jubilee closer to him as if protecting her as she slept. Both wizards heard what happened to the feral man from Professor Xavier and Dr Jean Grey Summers as they explained the situation, the Headmaster hearing Wolverine's plight had an idea as he discussed this with the other Professors of an extra curricular activities for the students in Self Defence, if Mr Logan choose to do this.

Remus Lupin on the other hand wasn't sure as the man was dangerous, but many have said this about him in the past and Jubilee was a good judge of character. Also Wolverine could maybe keep Cedric Diggory away from his daughter as Remus remembered the stories that Harry had told him and Sirius about the way that Wolverine put the fear of Merlin on his abusive uncle as Vernon Dursley was more afraid of the man then any of the threats that Dumbledore had produced.

Logan's nostrils flared as he smelt two scents of the wizards lingering at the doorway, growling Logan shot up ready for the attack, Jubilee woke up from her Wolvie's sudden movements thinking they were under attack as her hands blazed brightly ready to back up Wolverine if any trouble. Once the pair saw the intruders were they soon relaxed when they realised that it was only Lupin and the Headmaster of Hogwarts; Albus smiled at Jubilee as he asked if he could speak with Logan for a moment and that Jubilee should go to her own bed.

"I don't wanna leave Wol..."  
"It's alright Kid, I'm not gonna leave ya ok. I'll be here, I promise."

Jubilee was a bit reluctant, but in the end headed out of Logan's room and followed her Pops leaving Dumbledore and Wolverine alone to talk.

After Dumbledore and Wolverine had their conversation a hour had past and Logan went back to his room after checking on his kid, Logan had briefly met Jubilee's boyfriend and instantly didn't like the boy after hearing the boy asking Jubilee when will they move their relationship to the next level thinking Remus Lupin wouldn't hear him not knowing that Hank McCoy (Beast) and Wolverine could hear him, even after his girlfriend nearly got herself killed Cedric made it about their relationship and told Jubilee that he nearly lost her, how much he loved her and wanted to show her in the only way he knew how. Jubilee rolled her eyes and told bluntly that she wasn't ready for sex and that he meant what he said then could wait till she was, Cedric Diggory agreed, but Logan could smell a lie right off as he waited for the boy and wasn't disappointed.

As Jubilee went to grab a snack and crept down the stairs that was used by the servants many years ago just as Cedric Diggory walked up to the main stairs thinking that the room to the right was his girlfriend's, the room was dark as Cedric entered the bedroom whispering Jubilee's name creeping toward the lump in the bed whispering that he couldn't sleep with the nightmares with the thought of losing her and just wanted to be close to her. Diggory was finally going to be in bed with Jubilation Lee after waiting nearly several weeks of dating his girlfriend and the use of his hand wasn't satisfying him anymore, close to the bed now his hand reached to the blankets ready to slip into them as he asked if he could stay with her to know she was safe in his arms. Instead of hearing tired confirmation that he could stay when he felt a large hand behind him land on his shoulder heavily almost breaking his collarbone standing there was Wolverine.

"Yes Sweetheart," said Logan in a mocking tone and slammed the boy of eighteen against the wall. "When a lady says she's not ready ya except it. If you won't listen to my girl or the man ya call your ball blocker then you listen to the one that can castrate ya."

Cedric listened to Potter and Lupin's threats, Harry couldn't do any magic till he graduated and the werewolf wouldn't do anything to him as it would put Remus in Azkaban and immediate death if he killed in cold blood. However this wild man with really sharp reasons to back up his promise would and will kill him without a thought and maybe get away with it. Sheathing his claws leaving one out tracing the blunt end from the young buck's chest to his groin letting the light of the moon shine on the blade, Cedric was in tears and the smell of urine was in the air with the fear that this wild feral man was really going to cut his privates off. Logan got his message across as he retracted his claw leaving a small scratch as a warning before throwing the boy out of his room just as Jubilee and the Southern couple Gambit and Rogue came up the stairs with the last slices of strawberry pie.

The three mutants had never seen a wizard move so fast away from Wolverine's bedroom and ran to his own room locking it with all the locking spells he could think off, Jubilee knew that her boyfriend was trying to move things along that she wasn't ready for, instead of going to door on the left he went right and up close with the Wolverine. Knocking on Logan's door with the six-pack of beer and a plate of pie Jubilee was going to give him a piece of her mind instead she ended up laughing when she saw the mock look of guilt on Logan's face knowing that he didn't mean it when he said he was sorry. Rogue and Gambit smiled to see their friend smile again as they saw Logan interact with the kid, wolfing down the strawberry pie with four bites Logan was still hungry as he and Jubilee headed down to the kitchens to raid the refrigerator.

That night as everyone were sleeping Cedric Diggory quietly left the mansion and Portkeyed himself back to England, Logan smirked when he heard the golden haired boy trying to silently leave the Mansion. Logan chuckled to himself as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

The next morning Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin couldn't find Diggory anywhere, Professor Dumbledore turned towards Charles Xavier who had a small smile on his face as Wolverine was leaning against the Counter hiding his own smirk behind his Coffee Cup. Scott Summers and his wife Jean knew that Diggory's disappearance was something to do with Wolverine and for once wasn't going to give the third degree as Jean Grey Summers had read the young man's mind and found that he wasn't that serious in his affections towards his girlfriend as he had another witch on the side and told her many times he would leave Jubilee for her. Remus Lupin looked over to Logan and the two men gave each other a slight nod of acknowledgement before going back to their breakfast.

As much as Wolverine in his own gruff way grateful of the offer being a teacher in Hogwarts, but his place was with the X-Men to fight along side them. Albus Dumbledore had a twinkle in his blue eyes and a smile as he popped a sherbet lemon into his mouth, it was shame that Mr Logan declined the offer as he thought that the feral man would have been a great asset to the walls of Hogwarts but he couldn't force Logan and really didn't want to be at the front end of the man's metal claws in the mood he was in.

"If you ever change your mind Mr Logan, don't hesitate in contacting me."

By late afternoon Jubilee, Remus and Albus were getting ready to leave and head back to Grimmauld Place, both wizards watched as Jubilee said her goodbyes as he hugged the X-Men. When it came to Wolverine they hugged and were a bit reluctant to let each other go, Jubilee sighed and pulled away from the hug as she whispered in Logan's ear to use Winky the House Elf to get in contact as the Professor's method gave her a headache. Wolverine chuckled as he promised before hugging her one more time as he watched Jubilee, Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore apparate and headed for home.  
.

Once returned back at Grimmauld Place they were faced with Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco as they squaring off with half the Order and the loudest of them were Ron and Ginny Weasley, just as Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy were about to once again go into fisticuffs Jubilee used her pyro kinetics to make a big ball of energy that heated the room quickly with the intensity with the power she was using. The Order and the Malfoys were in awe to see Jubilee's eyes blazing in an eerie silver light and her tiny hands glowing with a large heated mass that looked like dragons fire.

"The first one to make a move to fight I'll make sure it will be your last."

Everyone stopped their fighting too shocked or afraid to move; feeling the tension Remus soothed his cub.

With all that had happened to the girl he knew it was about to happen and the last straw to break the Threstral's back was to come back to England after saving a family member from insanity and nearly got herself killed, Jubilee didn't really get the help she needed from the trauma of being in Azkaban or the stress of Umbridge putting her under one of the Unforgivable curses. The Order had been busy with getting the allegiance of the Werewolves and Giants as well as finding a way of getting the Hufflepuff cup and Diadem, that once belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw, the Order of the Phoenix had already destroyed the Locket, the ring, the only problems was locating Vordermort's pet Nagini to destroy her as Harry destroyed the diary that held a part of Tom Riddle's dark soul in his second year. Through all this they didn't see Jubilation Lee was falling slowly apart and as her father Lupin wished he saw it sooner, seeing the look of shock on the witches and wizards faces snapped her out of her anger as Jubilee absorbed her plasma bursts and apologised.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Cub, you've been through a lot in the last several months and as your dad I should of seen it."  
"It's not ya fault Pops or anyone else, it was a power spurge that briefly got out of control but I promise it won't happen again."

The one to save the day and get rid of the tension was Ron Weasley's new girlfriend Luna Lovegood as she sweetly smiled and hugged Jubilee telling her that what happened to her was the result of infestation of Nargles and now they were gone all thanks to the magic she used. Ginny was about to say something sarcastic but was stopped by a glare from her own brother and Harry Potter silently warning her to keep her opinions to herself.

That night after the Meeting Lucius Malfoy made an Unbreakable Vow and became a member of the Order with his son much to the disgust of a few members, the two to greet them were the inseparable duo Harry and Jubilee, "well Goblin King, welcome to the Club your membership badge will be in the post." Said Jubilee cheekily as she was the first to offer her hand in friendship followed by Harry. When it came to Draco Harry wasn't sure till he saw his sister shake the pompous ass' hand, as he watched his sister interact with the youngest Malfoy Harry noticed the way that the ferret was staring at his little sister. It was the same way he looked when he gazed lovingly at his girlfriend Hermione as if the sun and moon rose and set by her, then it hit him that Draco Lucius Malfoy had a crush on Jubilee... There no way in Hades that the Slimy Slytherin was getting his snake like coils around his sis if he had any say in it, it was bad enough with half of the male students in Hogwarts had a crush on Jubilee and Cedric Diggory was quite possessive of Jubilation even when they weren't seeing each other anymore after the blond realised that he and Jubilation weren't meant to be. after the "Logan incident."

After supper Harry and Hermione were in the Library spending time doing their Homework between kissing and heavy petting, while the Weasley twins were testing their latest gadgets on Ron as Jubilee and Ginny were chatting away in their room. The red-headed witch was sighing to herself as she was curling Jubilee's silky raven hair, at one time Ginny brought up the subject of Draco Malfoy saying that the flaxon blonde had gotten gorgeous over the summer watching Jubilee's reaction. The redhead could see that Malfoy had a crush on her friend when she seen the many times that the Malfoy heir started arguments since his second year just to get Jubilation's attentions and the quickest way to do this was to insult her two best friends and her big brother.

Jubilee on the other hand thought that Ginny was talking rubbish and laughed telling the redhead that she was crazy as the Amazing Bouncing Ferret most likely love to see her dead than declare his undying love for her, Ginny Weasley was sure she could hear some resentment in Jubilee's voice with the idea of Malfoy not liking her. With a smile she changed the subject to the discussion of the dishy Mr Logan and how Jubilee got to know so many gorgeous looking men in her life, Jubilation Lee was relieved with the change of conversation as she brightly smiled. "I don't know, just lucky I guess. And could it be that Ginevra Molly Weasley has a crush on Logan, well at least ya have a chance as he loves redhaired women."

Ginny's cheeks went as red as her hair as she mockingly glared at the Chinese American as she jumped the girl and began tickling Jubilee demanding her to take it back. "Never. Lady Weasley for I... okay, okay I take it ha ha ha stop tickling me," Ginny stopped her tickling as she waited for Jubilee to apologise with her arms crossed over her chest. "You don't fancy Mr Logan... ya just in like, like with him." Ginny let Jubilee go but Jubilation couldn't resist as she starting singing.

"Ginny and Logan sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N... Gin, put those hands down. Do you ya know how much I love you. Right." The red-haired witch had an evil gleam in her eyes as the two girl's began to playfully wrestle as the tickling started up once again, both tired from their play fighting both Ginny and Jubilee were breathless and flushed as they stared at the ceiling chatting away not knowing that Draco Malfoy had listened in on their conversation. Before he could be seen Malfoy silently moved away from the door and quietly headed down the stairs where his father was waiting for him, without saying a word the Malfoy men left Grimmauld Place and headed to the Aparation Point heading back for home.

Once home Lucius went looking for his wife as Draco asked one of the House Elves for some Cocoa with mini marshmallows before going to bed, once he felt warm and snug after his beverage Draco went to the direction of his room covering his ears so not to hear his parents in their bedroom making love as yet again they forgot the Silencing Charm. No matter how old you are it is quite a shock to the system to hear your parents going at it like randy teenagers.

Through the Summer Draco Malfoy had been thinking about Jubilation Lee, ever since last year he thought about the exotic scent of Ylang Ylang flowers and Mardarin from her shampoo and body wash as he held her close to his body with his wand to her throat. Malfoy's dreams were plagued by the Chinese American as the memory of holding her, instead of Umbridge and the Inquistorial Squad it was just him and Jubilee as he spun the girl around and plundered her lips with his, showing the intense passion and desire he felt towards her.

He remembered his third year in Potions Class when Jubilee kissed him, even though it was a dare by Potter and Weasley he recalled that as much as hated the girl he responded to that kiss and for that brief moment before his hormones hit and his other brain answered for him he wanted her before he realised that he was being touched by a dirty Mudblood as his father's voice rang in his head about the purity and the tainting of the wizarding world with their dirty blood.

He listened to his father believing every word Lucius said that Purebloods were superior and above everyone else, if that was the case why was a Muggleborn witch like Granger was more intelligent and more powerful than Goyle, Crabbe and Parkinson. And Jubilee proved herself more than powerful in her fourth year in that Triwizard Tournament with her tasks with the dragons, the Black Lake and the Maze, even The Dark Lord wanted Jubilation to be the mother of the next heir to his throne with one of his many Deatheaters to be donator of their seed.

At the time Draco hated the idea of tainting the pureblood lines of his ancestors even though it was an order from Vordermort himself, now the idea of any wizard putting their hands on his witch left him in a violent rage and wanted to kill Diggory for thinking he was good enough for her when she needed someone to keep her on her toes. That someone being him.

That kiss that Hufflejerk stole on Platform 9 3/4 nearly put Draco's teeth on edge and wanted to slowly torture him and kill the Golden Boy with his bare hands, all he could think about at that time wasn't about bloodlines or what his father thought as all he could think about was that Jubilee was his witch and belonged solely to him and him alone.

One time in his fifth year Malfoy was sneaking around the school when he came toward the Prefects Bathroom, he silently entered and hid in the shadows when he heard the sound of splashing in one of the baths that was more like a swimming pool than a tub. Malfoy was about to leave till he caught the smell of exotic flowers in the steamed up room, knowing that tanterlizing scent to be Jubilation, Draco's curiosity got the better of him as he crept closer to get a better look. Malfoy's heart was beating nearly out of his chest and air was trapped in his lungs when he saw Jubilee swimming in the hot scented water as the moonlight glistened on her naked honey coloured skin, her raven black hair was plastered around her pixie like face and down her back hiding the silver scars that he knew marred her back from the Hippogriff in her third year.

She looked like a water sprite floating on the surface as she gazed at the ceiling charmed to look like a starlit night, Draco drooled as he swallowed back spit trying to remember he needed to breathe taking big gulps of air when looked at her firm breasts and slender toned curves. Everything about her was prefect even her toes that she wriggled to the sigh that escaped Lee's lips as her muscles relaxed from the stressful day of having Detention from Umbridge that evening.

At that moment Draco Malfoy hated Jubilation Lee for making him want her, but at the same time he wanted to strip out of his own clothes and jump into that tub to see if her skin truly was soft as silk as he held her small frame closer to his taller leaner one. Desire won out as his hands in their own interventon went to the buttons of his school shirt ready to take it off when suddenly the door creaked open, startled Draco hid back in the shadows and watched as Granger walked in demanding Lee to finish her bath quickly as it was near past curfew. Malfoy wanted to hex the Know-It-All, but at the same time raising his eyes to the sky thanking Merlin and the Founders of Hogwarts for the sight of Jubilee stepping out of the bath as rivetts of water cascaded down her body as she reached for her towel to dry herself before stepping into one of the cubicles to get her clothes back on.

Once dressed both Jubilee and Hermione quickly left and heading back to Gryffindor Tower before they were caught by the Inquistorial Squad, Draco didn't move a muscle and completely stood still as he silently waited before he knew he was safe to step out of the shadows and head back to Slytherin House when he saw something in the corner of his eye, curious Malfoy went over to the empty cubicle and saw that it was Jubilee's yellow silk scarf that she always wore around school.  
Coming back from his memories Draco pulled out the yellow sheer material from under his pillow that was slowing losing her scent, bringing it to his nose he took a deep breath as his hand slowly worked himself with visions of Jubilation Lee naked under his closed eyes beckoning him to her with promises of pleasure with her hands, mouth and body, Malfoy's hand went faster when Dream Jubilee's body arched screaming in esctacy as she went over the edge followed not far behind by Malfoy groaning out her name as his Cum splattered over his hand and stomach.

Using a quick cleaning spell Draco just laid there looking at the ceiling, he had been like this for months and had used up the hair that Marrietta Edgecomb had taken from Jubilee when she got her hair trimmed so she wouldn't get detention with Umbridge. With the polyjuice potion adminstered to highly paid escorts who could be trusted to be discreet with the right price, after a few sessions he was briefly sated but it wasn't enough as now he wanted the real thing. Narcissa Black Malfoy didn't really care who the witch was as long as she gave her many Granchildren to spoil, Narcissa Black Malfoy wanted more children after Draco but she and Lucius had a lot of trouble to have their only heir.

Lucius Abraxus Malfoy was a different matter as he believed that the Malfoy line should be pure and Purebloods should marry Purebloods, it didn't matter that Lord Malfoy was helping the order with the Horocruxs and already destroyed the ring and with convincing from Sirius' House Elf Kreacher to give them the locket, Lucius was impressed by Miss Lee as she was the first to answer back and the only one to get the upper hand on him at a young age of thirteen.

For over a year Draco denied himself a chance to be with the witch he desired instead of the witch that Lucius had chosen for him, Draco did what his father told him to do as his goons reported to Lucius Malfoy in everything he did and couldn't be himself around them as everyone from the Pureblood families high expectations of the Malfoys and Heir to the vaults had to act in a certain way.

He wanted only one thing and was going to defile his father's wishes and do something that no Malfoy had ever done before...

Beg Potty ... er get Potter to help him in how to get Lee's attentions in his quest to making the witch his, the only problem was that one, Jubilation saw a dangerous animal like a werewolf as her father and two, Potter as her brother while the Weasley boys saw Jubilee as their sister and were over protective when it came to the girl even though she could look after herself better than they could look after themselves.

In the next couple of days Draco Malfoy was going to collect his school books and equipment for another year of Hogwarts, maybe if he was lucky he might see Jubilee while in Diagon Alley. Smiling to himself Malfoy turned his pillow to the cooler side and went back to sleep, hoping that he got to the good part of his dreams before the House Elves woke him up for breakfast.

The Order were in Grimmauld Place having breakfast, Remus was reading his newspaper smiling at his wife as she made their son giggle as Mrs. Weasley was serving breakfast for her family and the Order. Harry was putting toast and placed the butter and raspberry jam by Hermione's plate as her head was in a book, looking from her book she saw the slices of toast and fresh orange juice in her glass and smiled lovingly at her boyfriend as she pressed a kiss to his cheek making Harry blush.  
Ginny Weasley sighed to herself in seeing the tender moment trying to hide her jealousy of Granger. At one time she thought that her brother Ron and Hermione were perfect for each other if he just got his head out of his backside and she couldn't stand Lavender Brown, in a way she was glad that both Ron and Lavender had broken up even though her brother was very depressed but he eventually got over the blonde and started a relationship with Luna Lovegood.

The red-haired witch didn't understand what Ron saw in the loopy blonde but in a crazy way they fitted perfectly with each other as Luna soothed Ron's bad tempers and also took none of his foul moods, Ron took Luna what others thought as stupid or crazy as perky. When others were cruel and said mean things behind her back Ron was there to make her smile with one of his silly jokes and felt protected when she was in his arms.

Just as Ginny was about to tuck into her morning meal the silence was interupted by the sound of Jubilee screaming at Sirius to give it back and the sound of Padfoot's bark of laughter, yet again the wizard went through her care packages from home and always stole the mini marshmallows and the strawberry Poptarts as he got so addicted to them.

Barging into the kitchen Sirius was laughing as his grey eyes twinkled with mischief as Jubilee chased after him in a thunderous mood looking ready to kill the man.

"You want this Jubie, would you want it back if I do this?" smirked Sirius as he licked the warm frosted Poptart before taking a big bite rubbing his stomach in a mocking manner.

Jubilee instead of getting angry just shrugged her shoulder before shaking her head sighing. "I was trying to stop ya from eating that one as I... I kinda dropped that one in Crookshank's Litter Tray."

Sirius looked green in the gills and was close to vomiting before swallowing quickly back the bile, just seeing the expression on Black's face Jubilee's lips began to twitch and howled with laughter. "Hee Hee... the look on ya face when you..." Jubilee's histerical laughter turned to a gulp when Sirius growled at her, this time Jubilee was running for her life as she hollered that she was going to be killed.

Remus and Tonks looked at each other with a smile as the Weasley children, Harry and Hermione chased after Sirius who had caught up with Jubilation in the Library showing her no mercy as he tickled her.

Tears were running down Jubilee's face as Padfoot pinned her down and straddling her stomach tickling her sides and wouldn't give up till she said 'Uncle', Jubilee gasped out her apology as her sapphire eyes twinkled merrily in mischief and Sirius laughed himself. Time stopped for Sirius as he looked down at the young witch who was laughing under him and felt an uneasy feeling of leaning down and close the gap between them by planting his lips against hers, Jubilee's smile dropped slightly as she felt the change between her and Padfoot looking at him in confusion. Sirius slowly leaned forward and was about to kiss the girl, realising what he was doing and quickly jumped away from Jubilee just as Albus Dumbledore entered the room followed by Alastor Moody and the Order.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts not realising the tension between the pair smiled with the antics of Miss Lee and Mr Black, this was what everyone needed with everything that was happening at the moment with the LeStranges, the Callow siblings and the Crabbe and Goyle seniors who were causing chaos and terror in the Muggleworld. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were thinking of ways of their only son to not get the Deatheater's mark as Bellatrix Lestrange had taken over in honour of her Lord, making Lucius work even more harder in finding the last of the horocruxs and the only three that was causing trouble was receiving the Hufflepuff Cup that was in the LeStrange vaults, The Dark Lord's familiar Nagini that for some reason couldn't find a trace of and of course the Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem.  
After that incident Sirius Black kept his distance from Jubilation or made sure he wasn't alone with the witch at any time and even went out to Bars to drink and even took drunken One Night Stands just to forget what nearly happened between him and Jubilee. Jubilee didn't want to talk about it and wasn't naive that what was pressed against her wasn't Padfoot's wand, there was no way she was going to tell her Pops of what happened when everyone was on tenderhooks in The Order and didn't need Molly Weasley screaming and whining like a Banshee of indecent behaviour towards a Minor.

After the summer and the children went back to school Remus Lupin was to go among the packs in the Forest of Dean and other European packs to work along side the Order, none of the children especially Jubilee knew of this and if Miss Lee found out there would be hell to pay if anything happened to the man she called her father. For now the Headmaster would let the Order have some fun instead of worrying what was going to happen around the corner.

Draco Malfoy was at Diagon Alley with his two best friends with Goyle and Crabbe behind them as they joked around. Goyle had a smile on his face when he saw his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson as he walked over to his witch leaving the guys behind; while Goyle was with Parkinson, Crabbe was distracted by the latest sweets from Bertie Botts and walked into the shop leaving the three friends alone.

Sighing with relief, Malfoy, Zambini and Nott were heading toward the Bookstore to get their books when Draco stopped in his tracks, stepping out of the store was Jubilee with Hermione and Ginny as they giggling and not far behind them was Dean Thomas who was flirting with the Chinese American.

Zambini and Nott smirked, they had figured where their friend's attentions lie since their third year when in that brief moment when Draco reacted to the kiss and the way he leaned forward wanting her lips against his wanting more.

He may of fooled the other Slytherins but he couldn't fool them as they known him since they were toddlers, even when the witches threw themselves at him and Astoria Greengrass was excited with the prospect of marrying into the most richest wizarding families Draco's eyes always landed to the Gryffindor table hoping to catch a glimpse of the girl or see if she noticed him.

That was when his insults towards Jubilation and her friends especially Potter became worse just so she would look his way even if it was in anger, Blaise and Theodore thought that Draco would just glare or give idle threats to Dean Thomas, what they didn't expect was for their friend to grab his wand ready to kill the wizard when the dark skinned wizard pulled Jubilee in for a hug. The two friends had seen Draco in many stages of anger, but to the extent that was going to kill the wizard as they struggled to drag Malfoy away and took away his wand before he did some damage to Dean.

As the two friends dragged Malfoy away Jubilee pulled away from her friend's hug wondering what was going on to see Malfoy being dragged away by his Slytherin friends.

"Wonder what that all about?" Said Jubilee as she looked over to the direction that the angry voice was coming from in confusion.

Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger on the other hand knew that Malfoy was howling about and also seen the way he had been looking at their best friend, they looked over to the boy who thought he was good enough for the witch and smirked as Dean wrapped his arm around his best friend and kissed her on the cheek keeping his eye on the younger Malfoy before leading Jubilee towards Cloak Emporium for her new school robes and collect the rest of her equipment.  
Hermione and Ginny decided to look for the boys and tell them about Malfoy's strange behavour and his outburst in the Square, the red-haired witch grinned impishly as she said that maybe Malfoy had a crush on Jubie. All the pieces fitted together, but Malfoy hated everything that was Muggle and had called Jubilee a Mudblood C****.

Hermione wasn't sure that was the case as Malfoy had an arranged marriage and Astoria was bragging how much she and Draco were in love. Maybe there was some truth to what Ginny was saying and if that was the case then it was better that they didn't say anything to Harry as when it came to the witch he called his sister he was more than protective and gave Dean Thomas what Jubilee called the shovel talk in his fourth year. Harry even threatened Diggory that he would hurt him if his sister shed one tear, but Cedric was fearing for his life when Wolverine promised to castrate him if he ever came onto his kid before she was ready to go to the next level of their relationship, which ended Jubilee and Cedric's relationship rather abruptly that was kind of a relief to the Chinese American as she found out about his other girlfriend Cho Chang.

In the end Hermione knew that Ginny was right and didn't want to hide anything from Harry as the Headmaster had done to keep him safe, heading back to the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezies to see the latest pranks that Fred and George had created.

Heading back to Malfoy Manor, Draco was more than furious and the House Elves thought it would be wise to keep out of his way at the moment, in a fit of anger Draco smashed everything he could get his hands on throwing the finest vases and glasses against the wall till his anger evoparated and a great sadness came upon him as he fell to the ground like a puppet that had his strings severed. He remembered all the things he had said and done to the witch and knew he had no chance with Jubilation Lee as he felt tears welling in his grey eyes that he was trying so hard to keep back.

Feeling his son's depression like a sixth sense or father's intuition Lucius entered the parlour to see his son staring into the Fireplace as if it had all the answers, forgetting about the mess around him Lucius went to his son's side and sat beside him as he stared into the fireplace.

"I tried to think and be like you father, but how can I hate something when she's all I think about."

The elder Malfoy waited for Draco to tell him what was bothering him and didn't have to wait long as he confessed that he was in love with a Muggleborn witch, Mr Malfoy sighed inwardly as he listened to Draco talking about the witch who had outsmarted him during her third year or showed no fear towards the wizard who could put the fear of Salazar Slytherin in anyone who went on the wrong side of him before she even started her first year in Hogwarts.  
Lucius looked at his and Cissa's only joy and told him to pursue Miss Lee if this was what he wanted, Draco looked at his father in shock making the wizard laugh. "You may fool your friends and the everyone else, but you can't fool me or your mother."

Lucius didn't like the idea of the Malfoy Line being tainted with a Muggleborn, but this wasn't his choice but that of their son and if Draco wanted Jubilee then he had to get used to it. Malfoy was expecting his father to rant and say that Miss Lee was no good for him, but what he didn't expect was for his father to practically pushing him into pursuing and give chase to the witch even if it was to get the Mudblood out of his system.

If Lucius consented his only son to court Miss Lee then the boy would finally grow bored of the witch and come to his way of thinking eventually marry a Pureblood like Astoria Greengrass to secure the Malfoy legacy.

Draco on the other hand had the devilish grin on his face as he started planning in how to make Jubilation Lee his as he accio'ed his broom and flew off to clear his head and thinking of ways into getting her attention. While Draco was clearing his head, Lucius may have switched sides to protect his family and that meant making acquaintances with the Order, but that didn't mean he would stop his beliefs of the Pureblood way and if his only son slept with the witch Draco would see that Miss Lee wasn't the witch he wanted and would come back to his way of thinking.

Narcissa on the other hand wanted to meet this witch who not only bewitched her baby but angered and outwitted her darling husband, she knew that the Malfoy men liked to be kept on their toes and it was never a dull moment between her and Lucius. When they first married the pair were at each others throats and wands at the ready, now she and Lucius couldn't see a life without each other in it as to them they were soul-mates. They had their arguments as many couples do, but Lucius would never lay a hand on his wife in anger but in pleasure. How she and Lucius tried with enthusiasm for more children and envied the Weasleys with how easy they could conceive their brood, as the House-elves were cleaning up after one of Master Malfoy's tempers,- Narcissa was tending her roses as Lucius used his patronious of a small dragon to bring his son back to the Mansion and get ready for the next meeting at Grimmauld Place.

On Platform 9 and 3/4 Molly Weasley, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were saying their goodbyes to the children as they got onto the train, the werewolf held on his daughter a little longer than usual as he made his daughter promise she would try to be at her best behaviour. There was something in Lupin's tone that made Jubilee did a double take as she felt that something was wrong and she could see it in his blue eyes, before Jubilee could ask what was wrong the train's whistle blew as the last of the students got on the Hogwarts Express.

"You better get on the train, you don't want to miss your first day."-  
"Pads can easily fly me in, please Pops tell me..."-  
"Don't worry Jubilee, I'll owl you every day as promised... Hey and don't forget that I love you Cub."  
"I know and I love you too dad."

Jubilee looked over to Harry as he was hugged by Sirius Black before he jumped onto the train, Jubilee placed a smile to her face that didn't reach her eyes as she hugged the werewolf one more time before quickly jumping onto the train and waved goodbye never leaving her spot till the Hogwarts Express left the station and couldn't see her Pops. Deep in her gut she knew that this could be the last time she saw her father as she wiped away a stray tear and heading to her compartment with her friends, as the friends were talking and laughing Jubilee's mind was elsewhere as she gazed out of her window wondering what Remus was keeping from her.  
The only one who noticed something was wrong was Harry as he waited for Ron, Ginny and Luna to leave for refreshments, once he and Hermione were alone with the Chinese American Jubilee poured out her fears over Lupin and Dumbledore's plan in getting the werewolves help in the upcoming wars that lie ahead, Harry smiled and assured his sister that everything would be all right and that Dumbledore had a plan if anything went wrong. No matter what her brother said or Hermione trying to convince the witch Jubilee couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen and there was nothing she could do to prevent it from occurring. Not wanting Harry to worry than he was doing she placed a cheery smile on her face agreeing with Harry and his girlfriend Hermione just as their friends returned with their arms full of wizarding treats as they played Exploding Snap and wizarding Chess till the train pulled into the Hogsmeade Station- where Hagrid was waiting for the First Years to get into the boats to go across the Black Lake as the other students got into the coaches.

The New Marauders got into the coach and found there wasn't enough room for Jubilee, the witch shrugged her shoulder and told them that she would get another and with an assuring smile she closed the door before Harry could protest Jubilee went looking for an empty coach, with luck she found a coach and without a second thought jumped in and closed the door just as it left the station and headed to Hogwarts.

Draco couldn't believe his luck when he saw the witch of his dreams enter his coach, taking a deep breath to calm himself as he started a polite conversation with the Chinese American beauty. He wanted to flirt with Jubilation Lee but knew that the girl would close herself off as he decided to take baby steps and just start a friendship with her, Jubilee at first didn't trust that the Slytherin Prince wanted to be her friend and was just an excuse to save face within the Wizarding world as well as the Order of the Phoenix. Deciding to just bite the bullet Jubilee smiled as she put out her hand saying the same words she said to him at the Robe Emporium before she and Harry started their first year at Hogwarts.

"Hi I'm Jubilee, what's ya name?"-  
"The names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Both smiled as they shook hands and chatted all the way to Hogwarts, Draco patted himself on the back as he planned to be Jubilee's secret admirer but the problem was that he didn't know what his witch liked and the only one who knew her was the witch's big brother Potty... No Potter if he wanted to get in Jubes good books.

A few weeks had past as the students settled into their classes, Harry, Ron and Hermione noticed the changes in Malfoy and didn't once insulted them or call Hermione and Jubilee Mudblood. What had changed was that Jubilee and Malfoy were on speaking terms, Ron Weasley accused Jubilee with fraternizing with the enemy and telling Malfoy everything to give to his mental Aunty. Harry angrily glared at the redhead telling him to keep his mouth of his sister before he shut it for him, the only one to stop the tension was Luna Lovegood who was sitting at the Gryffindor table with her dreamy expression as she told them that Draco was in love with Jubilee and it wouldn't be long before Jubilation felt the same way.

Just as Harry was about to protest Jubilee entered the Great Hall and sat down for breakfast, grabbing some toast and the last of the raspberry jam before Ron could snag it and grabbed a goblet of Pumpkin Juice. Jubilee was looking to the open windows for the owls to bring in the post and was disappointed when she didn't get a letter from her father, it had been nearly three weeks when she got her last letter.

Dumbledore looked over towards Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall and the three Professors knew that Miss Lee had a stubborn streak and would go out looking for Remus and endanger herself and the mission, the best thing to do was to keep Miss Lee busy and Albus had the perfect solution as he decided to give Miss Lee The Room of Requirement to take out her frustrations to hone in her fighting skills and Gymnastics.

Jubilation Lee choked on her toast when Albus Dumbledore walked over to her asking the witch to come to his Office before her classes began, the Chinese American couldn't enjoy her breakfast in peace as her mind kept going to her Pops. Thinking the worse Jubilee couldn't eat a bite of her morning meal, as she stood up to leave when Harry grabbed her hand with a encouraging smile on his face told her that everything would be all right. Jubilee didn't have the energy to put a fake smile on her face as she squeezed her Brother's hand and walked out of the Great Hall to speak with Headmaster Dumbledore.

Whispering the password to the Gargoyle statue Jubilee climbed the spiral staircase and knocked on the door, once the invitation was issued Jubilee stepped inside to see The Headmaster sitting by the fireplace with a tea set on a small table in front of him. It was the first lesson of Potions with the Slytherins and Jubilation hadn't a chance to cause any trouble yet- her eyes widened with fear for Remus thinking the worse that the mission went wrong and her Pops was dead.

Seeing the fear in the young witch's face Dumbledore quickly assured the girl that the friendly werewolf was fine and was on a mission for the Order, Jubilee sighed briefly with relief knowing that Remus Lupin was fine for now and was wondering what the Headmaster wanted with her. Sitting down she ignored the cup of tea that was placed in front of her as she asked questions and was shocked that Albus gave her an unlimited pass to wander the castle and the use of the Room of Requirement.

"I know my dear about the nightmares you've been having since..." The Headmaster stopped in mid sentence filled with guilt for not protecting the child as he should have done last year, Dumbledore regretted a few thing in his long years and Jubilee going to Azkaban last year was one of them. Talking with Sirius Black could help so much and the elder wizard had a lot to make up to the small girl that from the beginning of starting Hogwarts had protected The-Boy-Who-Lived

Two days after talking with Dumbledore and recieving a unlimited pass to use the Room of Requirement Jubilee noticed while the Headmaster was serving the tea that the elder wizard kept hiding his hand, getting a glimpse the witch saw that the wizard's hand was covered to hide that his limb was blackened and slowly withering away. Glancing over to the High table the Chinese American saw that Severus Snape and Madame Pomfrey were sitting either side of the Headmaster and Jubilee was sure she saw a brief look of concern on the now DADA Professor's face.

Jubilee's curiousity was piqued and wanted some answers and the answers were in the library, the only problem was Harry as her brother was now more protective with his friends especially with his girlfriend and the girl he called his sister. This became worse when Marietta Edgecomb used a badly made Love Potion to make Harry Potter fall in love with her, instead of Harry eating the chocolates it was Ron's bottomless pit and greedy way that saved him.

If it wasn't for Professor Slughorn teaching hormonal teenagers how to make these potions then none of this would have happened, Ron Weasley was in the Hospital Wing recovering from being poisoned with his girlfriend Luna Lovegood holding his hand while Weasley was milking it so he didn't have to go to Divination Class with Professor Trelawney who was always predicting Harry's death.

What was making it worse and getting on Potter's last nerve was Draco Malfoy with his sudden flirting and trying to get his little sister's attention, Jubilee was bombarded with gifts and since he was Professor Snape's Godson he got away with it giving little messages asking her out on dates to Hogsmeade.

Jubilation Lee had a free period after her third lesson and decided to get some information in the Restricted section of the Library that housed the books on the dark arts, lunch was going to end in five minutes and while Harry and Hermione went to their next classes Jubilee grabbed her school bag and headed to the Library hoping that she would get some answers to Dumbledore's blackened and shiveled hand.

Things were looking bleak and Jubilation Lee was no closer to getting her answer, for weeks she searched the Dark Arts Section for the book of listing the symptoms that the Headmaster had, just as she was about to give up when she spotted a small book with a plain brown cover. Hoping this was the answer Jubilee was about to grab the book when out of nowhere a hand grabbed it from out of her reach, the Chinese American witch turned around and rolled her eyes as standing behind her with the book she needed over his head was Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy has a playful smirk on his face as once again he was flirting asking if she liked his latest gift, no matter what Jubilee said and told Draco she wasn't interested and gave all the presents back Malfoy was even more determined to get her affections.

"Mal..."  
"Draco, we are on first name terms. Jubilee."  
"Ok... Draco, can I have the book back?"

Draco pretended to ponder about it and shook his head, Jubilee looked ready to kill Malfoy with her bare hands as she once again asked Malfoy to give her the book. There wasn't much room to maneuver to get away or knee him in the groin as Malfoy came in closer breathing in her scent speaking just an inch away from her mouth like he was about to kiss her.

"I could be persuaded in giving you this book if..."  
"If what Mal... Draco?"  
"If you go to the next Hogsmeade Trip this weekend with me."

Jubilation Lee wasn't in the mood for this as she sighed rubbing the tension out of her temples, for weeks now she had to put up with Draco Malfoy's antics of flirting and his unwanted attention. Smiling brightly Jubilee pressed her small hand against Malfoy's face caressing his cheek gently, dropping his guard Malfoy craddled his palm around Jubilee's hand kissing the inside of her palm waiting for the witch's answer. This was Jubilee's chance as she grabbed the book and with a quick maneuver that was taught to her by Gambit was out of Malfoy's grip lifting the book over her head as if in triumph.

Looking back at Malfoy she saw that he looked disappointed as the flaxon blond crossed his arms over his chest, knowing she was going to get an earful from Ron a promise was a promise as she agreed on one date with the Pureblood. Draco was grinning till he realising he was making an ass of himself, schooling his features and leaning against the bookshelf playing it cool. "Really... erm yeah, that's cool I'll see you outside the Great Hall on Saturday at eleven."  
Agreeing to get the Annoying Ferret to leave her alone as she went back to her table and began to read, Draco couldnt believe it that Jubilee agreed to go on a date with him, but he had a problem of where to take her on their first date and wanted to make it special and even if he loathed the idea he had to ask the only one who knew her inside and out...Harry Bloody Can't-Stay-Dead-Potter.

As smart as Jubilation Lee was, books didn't hold her interest for long. She eventually found out what the blackened skin of Dumbledore's hand was and knew that the Headmaster had tried to destroy one of the Horocruxes and the consequences was a backlash of the dark magic that was protecting the artifact and there wasn't much that could be done. Jubilee knew in her heart that Albus Dumbledore was dying and no matter how much Severus Snape was looking for answers to save the wizard that gave him a second chance, but there was nothing they could do but to make the eldery wizard comfortable for as long as they could.

It was less than three days till his date with Jubilee at Hogsmeade and Draco didn't know what Jubilee would like to do to impress the witch, he had thinking over and over what they could do as a couple and came up with nothing. Malfoy was waiting outside of Greenhouse number 7 where Professor sprout was teaching the sixth years the differences between Venomous Tentacula and its less poisonous but equally dangerous cousins, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter left the greenhouse and was heading back to the Great Hall for Lunch when Harry heard his name being called. Potter turned and rolled his eyes when he saw that it was Malfoy wondering what the Ferret wanted with him.

Ron Weasley snarled out what Malfoy wanted with them, Draco smirked at the redheaded wizard. "Who said anything about me wanting to talk to you, did I call for you Weasel." Harry wasn't in the mood for both his best friend and his enemy arguing when he was hungry and needed five minutes before his next class, sighing Potter asked Malfoy what he wanted and was more than surprised when Draco asked for permission to take Jubilation Lee out for a date, but also to ask what the witch would like to do. Harry was about to protest and even looked ready for a excuse to hit Malfoy, that was till Harry smiled as he patted Draco on the back as he told him all the things to impress and win the heart of one Miss Lee.

It was the weekend and Jubilee just wanted to stay in bed and never leave till Monday, but if she didn't show up Malfoy would just keep on following her asking her out on a date as he had for the last several weeks.

As tired as Jubilee was through the weeks of classes as well as homework as well as worrying over her Pops who hadn't still owled her as he promised, as much as Dumbledore was trying to keep the witch busy Jubilee would eventually snap and demand the Headmaster to tell her where her father was if she didn't get a owl from him. Eventually Jubilation Lee got a brief letter from Remus Lupin telling her that he was fine and that he missed her, Tonks and Little Teddy, sighing with relief that the friendly werewolf was safe for now Jubilee was about to go back to sleep when she heard giggling from the gossiping witches that shared her Dorm.  
Lavender Brown was bragging that Draco Malfoy was crazy about her and it wouldn't be long before he asked her out, it was supposed to be a secret, but Ginny Weasley being her bitchy self snorted and told gossiping witches that Malfoy was going on a date with Jubilee and had been asking her for the last several weeks and that she needed to get up to get ready for the day. Grumbing under her breath about a certain witch's demise Jubilee got ready for the day, putting on a Alpaca Jumper she got as a gift from Hank McCoy while he was in Peru translating ancient texts that could be related to the Shi'ar Race or even Kree matching it with black jeans and Biker Boots that she fell in love with as a birthday gift from her Wolvie.

Once ready Jubilee came down the Great Hall and standing there was Malfoy wearing what looked like something that would make Gilderoy Lockheart's eyes bleed. Draco's pants were a deep purple and a orange and yellow catastrophe that was a shirt. In Draco's arms was a bouquet of Lilies wrapped in a purple ribbon. Hermione Granger knew it was her boyfriend who was the cause of Malfoy's discomfort and tried not to laugh with the look of horror on Jubilee's face. "Oh for the love of Merlin, I'm going on a date with Krusty the Clown and he's taking me to a funeral." That was it Hermione howled with laughter wishing her friend a good time before she and Harry left for Hogsmeade.

Taking the Bull by the horns Jubilee took a deep breath repeating to herself like a mantra, 'It's one date, just get this over and done with.' Upon seeing Jubilee Draco nervously gulped, he knew he looked like an idiot but he just wanted to impress Jubilee and the clothes he was wearing was in the colours that Jubilee liked. Putting up a arrogant front Draco gave Jubilee the flowers not knowing what they represented. Thanking him Jubilee called for a House Elf and asked her to put the flowers in water for her before she and her... date went out for the day.

The date was going from bad to worse, Draco had entered Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Jubilee thought it was a joke till Malfoy sat down at the ghastly looking table with bright pink table cloth and heart shaped doilies everywhere that was given Jubilee a migraine. All through the date Draco kept talking about his family's wealth and when he wasn't talking about himself he was going on about poetry and how her eyes were pools of sapphire diamonds that shone brighter than the many jewels he had in his vaults.

When Lee thought it could get any worse she was wrong, the Owner of the Tea Shop was gushing about the new couple that entered her establishment. She even got an owl from young Malfoy asking her for a music request, Malfoy knew this date was a disaster and was about to pay up and abort the whole thing when Madame Puddifoot stood on a small podium and announced that there was a request for one Miss Lee as she winked at Malfoy and with a wave of her wand  
Draco winced as if in pain and groaned covering his face with his hands to cover his blush when the song came on and 'Colour Me Bad, I Wanna Sex You Up' Once Jubilee heard the song Jubilee just laughed as she placed a few sickles on the table to pay for her beverage and told him it was a great joke, Draco Malfoy stood up and went to go after the Chinese American trying to explain himself but Jubilee was out the door before Malfoy could say another word.

As the last meal was about to begin Jubilee was talking with her friends about the latest Quidditch match between their house and Ravenclaw that was approaching, suddenly the lights in the Great Hall went out and a spotlight landed on Jubilee and a soft glow of candlelight surrounded the room and rose petals fell from the ceiling as House Elves dressed as cupids started reciting the most awful poetry she had ever heard came sprouting from their mouths, but what was worse was Thumbelina's 'Let Me Be Your Wings' serenading in the background as the students were sniggering at the scene. All Jubilation Lee could do was do her impersonation of a on land fish as her big sapphire eyes widened in bewilderment, Draco on the other hand was glaring at the two House Elves who were in charge of this fiasco as he watched in horror as the House Elves finished their poem that was dedicated to her from her secret admirer.

The House Elves smiled of a job well done as they bowed down to Potter's little sister before disappearing in a haze of smoke, Jubilee didn't know what to say as she looked over at the Head Table with pleading eyes. "Please Headmaster, tell me that Professor Talks-Through-His-Ass-A-Lot isn't coming back to teach again because the first time was bad enough." The students began to giggle and Professor McGonnagall had a cat like smile on her face as Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled with merriment as he assured the girl that there was no chance that Gilderoy Lockhart was returning. With a mock sigh of relief wiping the sweat off her brow before going back to her meal not noticing that Draco Malfoy was glaring at Potter who had a smirk on his face, he may be embarrassed but Malfoy wasn't going to give up in getting Jubilee's attention as he picked up his fork and began to eat planning on getting even with Potter.

After dinner the Gryffindors headed up to their Common Room to chat and finish last minute homework, Jubilee was sitting by the Fireplace as she told her close friends and big brother about the date. Tears were rolling down Harry's face not believing that Malfoy actually went through the whole ordeal, even after the Dinner entertainment was hilarious. Even through it was funny Jubilee kind of felt bad for Malfoy, but whatever Malfoy was planning he can keep her out of it.  
It was around Midnight and Jubilee couldn't sleep, the same nightmare was playing over in her head, grabbing her free pass Jubilee headed to the Room of Requirement to train and workout till she fell into exhaustion. Pacing three times thinking of all the equipment and balancing beams she used when in the Danger Room before entering- not noticing that someone had entered the Room with her

Jubilee decided to do some simple warm ups before running towards the balancing bars and starting her routine of jumps and spins. Draco Malfoy never knew that Miss Lee was a professional Gymnast or Martial Artist with the skill of using Nunchaku, swords, Bo Staffs and other weapons. Not only this Jubilation Lee was honing her skills with her wand work with the spells that Professor Snape taught her through her schooling since her second year. It was like she was trained by Soldiers or Mercenaries and getting herself ready for a war;- Miss Lee was fast, strong in her skills and agility and was no wonder why she was one of the best Chasers in her Quidditch team.

Once Jubilee was finished in her routine and was bone weary ready to collapse, grabbing her small towel to wipe away the sweat Jubilee turned around to see Malfoy standing there clapping his hands.

"You did wonderfully Lee..."  
"Jubilee. Or Jubes to friends since we're not in Class Malfoy."

Jubilee smiled warmly at Draco as she wished him a good night, she was about to pick up her things when Malfoy grabbed her bag and asked if he could walk her back to her Dorms. Jubilation Lee was about to object but Malfoy was persistent and in the end agreed as the pair left the fifth floor and headed to Gryffindor Tower. through their journey Draco began a conversation before their chat turned to asking the witch if she was still seeing Diggory. Jubilee told him the truth that she and Cedric were not seeing each other as they wanted different things and also Cedric had another witch on the side, but never mentioned the other witch's name. As the pair started their journey Draco brought up the subject of the next Hogsmeade trip and wanted to make up for the bad date they had.

Draco knew there was no point in denying his feeling when he saw the look on the witch's face, Malfoy took Jubilee's hand in his and bring them to his lips confessing that he more than liked her and trying to get her attentions for weeks and even asked Potter for advice. The Chinese American thought it was all a joke and a Malfoy wouldn't even think of ever tainting himself with the likes of her, a loud mouth American Mudblood. There was no point in hiding as his witch figured it out and pointedly asked her to be his girlfriend, Jubilee came in close and Draco licked his bottom lip and like a love-struck fool closed his eyes lowering his head to steal a kiss. Instead of rose soft lips on his he was met with cool air and the weight of Lee's schoolbag off his shoulder, quickly opening his eyes he spotted Jubilee stormed round the corner heading towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Jubilee, Jubilee please wait and let me explain..."-  
"What's to explain, ya had a bet or some type of dare but the problem is you're not going to win this one."

Malfoy wasn't going to leave it like this as he grabbed Jubilee's arms trying to explain himself, but Jubilee wouldn't have it as she warned the wizard to let her go before she made him. Draco reluctantly released the witch when he saw Jubilee's sapphire eyes blaze in a silver light watching the girl walk away and whispered the password before turning in for the night, Draco Malfoy wasn't about to give up now that his witch knew how he felt as he smiled to himself and planned his next move as he headed back to the dungeons and asked the Potions Master for a favour.

The following morning was Potions Class, as usual Professor Slughorn asked for his students to open their books to start the lesson. Harry groaned when he realised he forgot his book, Slughorn smiled as he told Potter to pick up a spare book from the back of the Storage Room and return quickly. Potter was looking through the worn leather books when one of the books caught his eye, written on the back of the book was 'Property of The Halfblood Prince.' Curious Harry shifted through the pages to see neat writing of the former owner changing a few of the ingredients for the potions, taking the book and returned back to the Classroom where Hermione and Jubilee were waiting for him.

Harry sat down just as the Potions Master told his students that everyone was to be partnered in pairs, luckily Harry was partnered with his girlfriend as Ron was working with Dean Thomas, Jubilation Lee wasn't so lucky as the Professor placed her with Draco Malfoy. Grabbing her things Jubilee stood up and headed to Malfoy's table knowing the Pureblood wouldn't move his things. Draco stood up and pulled out Jubilee's chair for her, sitting down with her parchments and quill ready to take notes trying to ignore Malfoy but the wizard was prescient in his flirting and even more determined for the witch to be his girl. Malfoy remembered the stories that his mother told him when he was a small child how his father was like in trying to court her before Narcissa succumbed to his charm and could never be happier, at breakfast this morning Draco had given her yellow roses since they were her favourite colour. Draco was expecting Jubilee to smile brightly and maybe thank him with a kiss, instead what he got was a look of shock when he asked the Chinese American on a date at Hogsmeade this weekend. Jubilee got over her shock and sighed as she gave the roses back and told Malfoy no before leaving the Great Hall, everyone was talking amongst themselves wondering if Draco Malfoy was being sincere and wanted to have a Muggleborn like Jubilee when through the years since starting Hogwarts was against witches and wizards like her now he wanted to court her and trying everything to get her attention.

Through potions class Draco kept flirting with his witch as Ron Wealey kept making mistakes with his potions, as Harry Potter was reading through the instructions carefully reading the small notes. Hermione wondered how her boyfriend had gotten so good as he wasn't bad as Neville Longbottom with melting cauldrons but he did make little mistakes like chopping up mandrake root instead of slicing it or putting in four drops of dragons blood instead of three. Even when he made mistakes he ended up making the perfect potion out of the whole class as Professor Slughorn congratulated the boy as he hadn't seen anyone make a perfect potion in a long time giving Potter twenty points for Gryffindor and gifted him with a Felix Felicis potion, Harry quickly thanked the professor before following his sister making sure Malfoy didn't try anything in the storage room.

Yet again Draco Malfoy had found Jubilation Lee who had been trying to avoid him nearly all day and he had finally caught up with her in the Library on her free period, and was catching up with her homework before heading for Defence Against the Dark Arts Class and this was the only time she could finish the last of her homework; Jubilee swore under her breath when she spotted Malfoy walking towards her once again asking her to go to Hogsmeade with him on Saturday. All day Jubilee had heard the rumours that she was playing hard to get and the latest one was that she had been feeding Malfoy love potions making the seventeen year old suddenly want her. Jubilee just wanted to finish the last of her homework before her next lesson of DADA, but Malfoy wasn't leaving any time soon as he had the same class as her. This was getting bad but not as worse as when she was dating Cedric Diggory who was hinting towards taking their relationship to the next level when she had only been dating him for nearly three weeks, there was also talks about marriage and how he would like to be a father some day.  
While Cedric knew what he wanted, Jubilee on the other hand was having trouble in what she wanted for breakfast the next day let alone what she wanted in the relationship.

Jubilee wasn't interested in having sex as she was still having nightmares from her time at Azkaban with those Guards leering at her making her feel dirty while they starved, beaten and tortured her just she would cave in and give her virginity up as the only thing that was protecting Jubilee's virtue was a consent charm to protect minors. The only one who understood how she was feeling was Sirius Black who had been through the same hell as she did and wondered how he could survive twelve years as she was only there was nearly a month, she put a smile on her face and made a joke because that was everyone was expecting of the witch while all she wanted to do was break down and scream from the unfairness of it all. Even when she told Cedric she wasn't ready Diggory kept pushing the issue and finally stopped when her Wolvie scared the young man while on one of her visits to Westchester, New York.

Finishing the last of her homework of DADA with five minutes to spare Jubilee grabbed her equipment and headed to her next class with Malfoy following her flirting with the witch all the way to Professor Snape's class.

.

It was a week left before the Halloween Feast and the students were looking forward to what Jubilee had planned for entertainment remembering last year with Delores Umbridge, a few of the students wanted to do their own version of Thriller and asked for Miss Lee's help and were up first, as soon as the music began to play the students danced on stage that was made to look like a spooky graveyard as zombies came out of crypts and tombs. Once the set was finished the students and a few of the teachers cheered and applauded the students and each of the houses were given ten points for taking part.

The next act was up and Blaise Zambini was the lead as the main dancer with the white suit and white fedora hat as the other dancers wore black or brown suits with their house colour ties, everyone was in awe and cheering the dancers especially as the seekers of the group did the famous Michael Jackson move of leaning forward and returning back without falling on their asses. Blaise Zambini spun in a circle and one main light landed on him as the scene turned blue and everything slowed down as the tension built up on the stage. Everyone was on tender hooks as the gangsters and molls crowded round Zambini, Blaise kept nodding his head and whipped off his fedora shouted out 'Annie Are You OK' as the others shouted 'Are You Ok' as the music started up again and heading towards the climatic finish as men with tommy guns shot out at the audience with bright lights before the stage went black and silent.

Everyone cheered and applauded the acts and as much as Blaise loved the attention he got he was going to kill Draco, he maybe his best friend and was pushed for the last three weeks for the temporary classes. Okay they were good and Jubilee made each class fun and encouraged non dancers- the one thing she asked out of all her students is to help each other and if you're not helping then keep your opinions to yourself as she didn't want bullying in class regardless of what house you were in and each one found out quickly not to anger Miss Lee. Jubilation Lee was strong willed feisty girl and could see why Draco was crazy about her, he didn't want anything to do with the dance classes or to take part in any way but Malfoy had blackmail material on him and he had no choice to take part and give Malfoy an excuse to get closer to Miss Lee.

Each Lesson after class Draco would show up with an excuse to meet up with Zambini and flirt with Jubilee asking if she would consider private dance classes, with each time that Malfoy flirted Jubilee would say no but there was a small smile on the Chinese American girl's face that showed that she was warming up to him, which made Draco even more determined.

Headmaster Dumbledore for the first time in months genuinely smile as his blue eyes twinkled merrily stood up and announced that the older students were going to have a Halloween Party and that the Sorting Hat was going to decide what each student from fifth to seventh year, were going to be the younger students looked glum as they were going to be left out like always till Dumbledore explained that movies and treats were going to be handed out and as well as a small party was arranged as well.

All the fifth, sixth and seven years were called forward and sorting hat was placed on their heads Harry and Ron were given Quidditch players as Hermione Granger was given the costume of Queen Titania, Ginny was going to be a Saloon Singer and Miss Weasley knew the perfect one that was surely going to get Harry's attention. She may of fooled her brothers and Hermione, but she couldn't lie to herself and knew that she and Harry were meant to be. Luna Lovegood was going to be a fairy, but Luna just smiled and said that Fairies were close to Nargles and didn't mind dressing as one. When it came to Jubilation Lee, the Chinese American's costume was going to be a cat. Once everyone was given a costume, the students were then aloud to leave for Hogsmeade to collect their costumes.

For the next two days everyone was given those hours to collect their costumes, Jubilee already had her of a black rain coat that Jean Grey Summers brought for her in her second year that she never used when staying on the summer holidays with the X-Men, finding some fabrics Jubilee conjured a mask and gloves with built in metal kitten claws. Once her costume was done Jubilee put it to one side after placing a cooling charm on it, as much as she put some effort with her costume her heart wasn't into it. Dumbledore was dying and the Headmaster made her promise not to say a word and just wanted Harry Potter to have a normal safe year in Hogwarts; it wasn't just about Dumbledore. Harry after getting that book from Professor Slughorn he became cocky and arrogant and when Jubilee brought up the subject about the book Harry kept ranting that she was jealous that he was getting better grades than her and it was all thanks to the previous Owner.  
That was when Jubilee lost her temper and told her big brother that some of the spells were dangerous and he didn't even know what half of them could do, but Harry wouldn't have it as he knew better. "Fine H, if that is what ya think then I'll support ya. I just hope nothing bad comes from this," Harry assured his little sister that everything is under control. Jubilee hoped that what Harry said was true and Gambit said it better than she'll ever could.

"Life is like a game of can 'ave a winnin' streak a mile wide n get the winnin' hand non, but sometimes petite we are one card short a royal flush n' ya have t' decide when to bluff or when to fold."

Just as Jubilation was about to leave the podium when out of nowhere music and 'The Way You Make Me Feel' began blazing out of the speakers and coming towards her wearing tight fitting muggle jeans and black t-shirt was Draco Malfoy as he began singing to the song. Jubilee didn't know whether to laugh or cringe with embarrassment when Draco changed a few words 'Jubilee You Really Turn Me On.' Jubilation looked ready to bolt when he started doing the dance moves for Dirty Dancing but she couldn't help but smile as he leaned her backwards before smoothly bringing her forward chest to chest with lips almost touching, singing the last few lyrics against her mouth.

Most of the witches were on the edge of their seats for the kiss they were sure was going to happen as few of the wizards were trying to hold Harry Potter and Ron Weasley back from killing Malfoy, Jubilee smiled up at the wizard who had made an ass of himself in front of everyone on stage to prove to the witch that he loved her. Draco was ready to kiss his witch as he slowly leaned in, Jubilee rolled her eyes as Malfoy was taking his sweet time as she grabbed Malfoy's face between her tiny hands and slanted her lips onto his. Draco grinned as he asked Jubilee if he could call her his girlfriend, Jubilee pretended to think about it.

"Well, I can't call you my boyfriend till we at least have one date."  
"You are kidding me Jubes, what have I been doing for the last few weeks... Hang on, are you saying yes."  
"Welcome to the American muggle term of 'Well Duh!'."

There was only one way to shut up Jubilation Lee as he pulled his witch close to him and slanted his lips back onto hers, happy now that she was his.

.

Draco Malfoy was on cloud nine now that the witch he wanted was now his, whistling as he headed towards Slytherin Common Room to get ready for the Halloween Feast- Harry Potter on the other hand was more than angry that Malfoy had touched his sister as he went out looking for the bastard with a spell he learnt from the Halfblood Prince's book as a warning to keep away from his little sister. That book had been more than helpful to him during his months in Hogwarts with potions and spells that helped him with his luck at Quidditch, spotting Malfoy heading back to Slytherin House Potter followed the sixteen year old down to the Dungeons. Using the Marauders Map he found an shortcut to apprehend Malfoy as there was no chance that the Slytherin was going to that Feast with Jubilation Lee if he could help it- Malfoy knew he was being followed as he carefully pulled out his wand ready for the attack.

There was a flash of light and Draco ducked out of the way, he turned around and standing there in a blaze of anger was Potter who looked ready to kill. Malfoy had a spell in his head ready to cast when he stopped himself and knew his girlfriend would never forgive him if anything happened to her big brother as he used disarming spells as Harry Potter threw hex after hex not knowing of the damage he was going to do.

Jubilee, Hermione and Ginny were getting ready into their costumes. Ginny dressed up as Jessica Rabbit as Hermione dressed as Queen Titania in red and gold empress dress that was worn from since Harry was going to dress up as a Seeker. Putting the finishing touches to her own costume, Jubilee placed a cooling charm so she didn't get over heated during the party before putting on her mask and wrapped her Bull Whip around her tiny waist.

This year Dumbledore had an idea of a costume party and everyone had to pick what they were going to be from the sorting hat, Hermione Granger choice was that of a Shakespeare character and Harry's was dressed as Seeker for the Falmouth Falcons, Ginny was more than excited when she had picked her costume choice. Ron Weasley had picked Keeper of the Chudley Cannons and Luna was fascinated telling him how handsome he looked Marrietta Edgecomb and Lavender Brown decided to help Luna Lovegood with her costume and make up as they loved a challenge as they transformed Luna into a vision of green and gold.

Everyone was ready and were in awe to see Ron and Luna's costumes as they all waited in the Great Hall as a figure in black stepped into the room a fast multiple back flips and landed gracefully onto feet showing her claws before standing straight and with a cat like smirk purred out 'meaow', dressed as Catwoman from the movie. The Chinese American was supposed to dress as a cat for Halloween but Jubilee had other ideas, looking round to see everyone the Chinese beauty couldn't see her big brother as she asked if anyone had seen him. Hermione was beginning to worry over her boyfriend as Seamus and Dean said they saw Harry last and he was in a foul mood since the incident in the Great Hall, Jubilee put the facts together and her eyes widened in fear as she grabbed her wand to accio her own Marauders Map that her Pops taught her to make. Jubilee's eyes widened to see both her brother and boyfriend were fighting, dropping the folded parchment as she ran out of the Great Hall and headed towards the Dungeons hoping she got there in time to stop the pair as Hermione, Ron, Luna and Ginny chased after their friend.  
The students and most of the Professors excluding Snape were in their costumes; the students were enjoying themselves and as they ate, drank and dancing to music both muggle and wizard as the Professors watched making sure they didn't spike the punch like Mr Fred and George Weasley did in their fifth year. Albus Dumbledore went to get some punch for himself and Professor McGonagall when he caught sight of a distraught Miss Lee as she frantically ran towards the dungeons, for a tiny thing she could sure run fast. While the Professors had everything under control, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape nearly collided with the Gryffindors as they quickly explained that Miss Lee looked scared and saying something about stopping her boys before they did any damage to each other. The sparkle in Dumbledore's blue eyes diminished as he and the other professors followed hoping that Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy hadn't killed each other.

Malfoy and Potter were still throwing spells at each other, Draco kept in the shadows trying to hex Harry, Potter was getting more angry by the minute. Every spell and hex was repelled back at him and suddenly he remembered a spell that was written in one of the pages in the Potions book. Stepping away from the wall he raised his wand shouting out putting all he had into the spell 'SECTUMSEMPRA' just as his sister ran into the dungeons, Harry paled and felt the bottom of his stomach drop when he heard Draco howl in anguish, but what chilled his blood into ice was the sound of his little sister's scream in agony as her skin split as if a hundred knives had dragged deeply across her body before she collapsed in a heap on the cold dungeons floor.

Draco was the first to be by Jubilee's side pulling her into his arms glaring at Potter who was standing there in shock shakingly not knowing what to do, it was when he heard Malfoy sobbing telling his girlfriend to wake up. Harry ran to his sister's other side with tears running down his face pleading with the witch to wake up, but the blonde wizard wouldn't let Potter near the girl as he pushed him away just as the Gryffindors and the Professors entered. The Slytherin Prince wouldn't let the Professors near Jubilee as he aimed his wand at Dumbledore roaring at him to keep away before he killed him; the Headmaster tried to coax the young man but the only one that could reach him was his Godfather as Severus snapped as he told his Godson to back off before he did anymore damage to the girl. As Snape got to work pouring potions down the witch's throat he felt Jubilee's skin was like ice and barely breathing, without thinking Severus lifted Miss Lee and quickly headed to the Hospital Wing with Draco not far behind hoping that the witch would make it leaving Dumbledore and McGonagall to get some answers in what happened. Harry was sobbing looking at his hands covered in Jubilee's blood telling Dumbledore that he was at fault and wouldn't forgive himself if his sister didn't make it.

Everyone was waiting with bated breath for any news on Miss Lee, Hermione Granger stayed by her boyfriend's side holding his hand and being the rock he needed as he and the nearly the half of Hogwarts were upset that they were going to lose the American born witch who brightened their days with her smiles and the amazing pranks that not only made them laugh and mostly how she defended the people she called her friends.

Madame Pomfrey was working diligently to help Jubilee, she thankfully was able to stop Miss Lee from bleeding and replenished her blood. But what the nurse was having trouble with was trying to bring up the witch's temperature as the girl's skin was as cold as ice, the only thing that Poppy Pomfrey could do with her patient was to treat it like Hypothermia with warming charms and hoping that it didn't lead Miss Lee to be taken into St Mungos. Mr Malfoy never left Miss Lee's side as Professor Dumbledore asked students if there was anything they could think of that would help Jubilation Lee to revive, no one had the answer and it looked bleak for Madame Pomfrey's patient till hadn't awoken Luna Lovegood mentioned something about a cooling charm that Miss Lee used so she never overheated while dancing in the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall floo called Sirius Black hoping he could get in contact with Remus Lupin to tell him the news that his daughter was in a critical condition, Dumbledore needed the allegiances with the Werewolves for the up coming battle as Bellatrix LeStrange was trying to get into the Ministry to find Voldemort's soul and bring him back into corporal form bringing the Dark Lord back from the brink of death. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were binding time for the Order to find Nagini to destroy her, both Dumbledore and Snape had found Ravenclaw Diadem and the Hufflepuff Cup with the help of Tonks and Kingsley Shackelbolt using Polyjuice potion and the Imperious Curse to gain entry to get into the vaults of the Le Stranges and Blacks. The only thing to do now was for Harry Potter to destroy the horocruxes by opening the Chamber of Secrets to retrieve the basilisk tooth, but they didn't have the heart to demand this of the wizard as his concern was the thought that he was going to lose his little sister because of him and his temper.

Remus Lupin once he came to one of the camps in Europe to align himself with the pack leaders before heading back to England for the last few months. the friendly werewolf was glad that his mission was coming to a close and he could be back home with his wife, his son Teddy and his daughter Jubilation. Remus convinced most of the werewolf clans to not fight along side the Deatheaters, however they didn't want to join the Order but by oath from the Alphas they promised to keep out of the war as long as they kept to their side of the bargain and make a law to make it illegal to hunt werewolves.

With joint agreements from the Head of the Minstry and the Alphas of the clans came together in peace to sign the documentation to state the rights of werewolves, there was a long way to go but this was the turning curve for all magical creatures. Once the Head of Ministry and his guards keyported out, the werewolves were in celebration as Remus was offered a goblet of Dragons Mead when the patronus in the form of a puppy went in front of Remus to give him news. Mooney thought that it would be news that his son had learnt to crawl or got himself another tooth, what he didn't expect was that his daughter was critically injured and was in the Hospital Wing. Without looking back Remus grabbed his wand and apparated into Hogsmeade, the friendly werewolf ran down the road non stop till he got to the gates of Hogwarts where Padfoot was waiting for him worryingly pacing nervously running his hands through his black hair. Sirius tried to calm his best friend down as he explained what happened how Jubilee was hurt by getting between both Malfoy and Potter's fight, Remus knew there was more to this story that was giving as he and Sirius headed towards the Hospital Wing.

Entering inside Lupin was more than surprised to see Lucius Malfoy's son was sitting by Jubilee's side holding her hand as she slept in her comatose state, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and half of the Weasleys were nearby waiting for any news of their friend. Harry's eyes were swollen and bloodshot from the tears and the lack of sleep as he kept repeating to Remus he was sorry and it was all his fault. Mooney was close to the surface and with an eerie calm he asked how this happened and why his cub was in the Hospital Wing and what Harry meant- Harry took a deep breath as he told the werewolf what actually happened. What Potter didn't expect was for Remus to snarl as he grabbed the sixteen year old boy by the scruff of his robes lifting him off the floor in one hand and looked ready to kill, Sirius growled at his friend in warning to release his Godson, reluctantly Mooney released the boy. "If anything happens to my cub or I lose her I will never forgive you Potter. James' son or not."

Madame Pomfrey figured why Miss Lee was frozen and why the replenishing potions weren't working and with the help of Severus Snape making the healing potions Jubilee was soon recovering, it was seventy-two hours later that Jubilee opened her eyes and tiredly smiled to see her father sitting in a chair sleeping soundly with his head thrown back as he snored, looking around she saw that her big brother and his girlfriend Hermione were in the next bed sleeping soundly. She felt a strong arm wrapped around her and turned her head to see Draco Malfoy snuggling into her as if trying to keep her warm.

Sensing that Jubilee was awake Remus woke up and silently walked towards the bed smiling down at the girl as he asked the witch how she was feeling, "Oh, I don't know. Like I was almost ripped apart with a cutting curse, but other than that I'm great." Whispered Jubilee with a cheeky grin on her face, Remus Lupin could feel the tears burning in his eyes crying in relief that his little girl was going to be okay. There was a silence between the pair as they stared at each other that felt like a life time had past between them as the older wizard's heart was beating almost out of his chest. Jubilee wouldn't make a move thinking it was an illusion and still she was still asleep, the werewolf looked at his daughter in confusion when she pinched herself and happily squealed jumping into her father's arms waking everyone abruptly.

Everyone looked around wondering who was attacking the school till they saw that Jubilee was awake and out of bed and cuddling into her father's arms not letting go at any moment, Madame Pomfrey was about to demand her patient to get back in bed till she was stopped by Albus Dumbledore stating that this a sweet moment between father and child and to leave them be. Draco on the other hand jumped out of bed and not thinking about the dangers of ripping a cub from a wolf father's arms pulled Jubilee into his own arms and without thinking of the Order surrounded them and kissed his witch that he realsed almost too late was more than a crush.  
Sirius Black reasoned with himself that what was happening between him and Jubilation Lee in Grimauld Place was just a fluke when he almost kissed her in the Library, bur now his feelings was just relief that the witch was fine, Sirius watched the whole scene when his second cousin woke up groggily with his hair all over the place that he looked almost like a cockatoo. Draco was soon wide awake when he saw his girlfriend had awoken happily shouting her name slanting his mouth onto hers as everyone's heads shot up from their pillows, briefly Sirius Black wanted to be in Draco's place to be able to kiss the witch and was disgusted with himself for thinking like this as she only saw him as her father's best friend and Godfather to her brother.

Jubilee pulled away from her boyfriend's kiss to get some air only to be pulled into her father's arms again with tears in his eyes thanking Merlin and the Founders of Hogwarts that his child was going to be fine. The Chinese American grinned as she was hugged by her friends and family; the last to come to the witch's side was Harry as he just stood there not knowing what to do. "Get here H and give ya sis a hug or do I have to get up to get you." Happy tears fell from Potter's emerald eyes as he ran to his sister and hugged her tight sobbing out that he was sorry as Jubilee rubbed his back in comfort telling him that there was nothing to forgive; while everyone's attention was on the patient Sirius Black looked on at the Asian beauty wondering why suddenly he was attracted to the witch when all she saw him as was her father's best friend and her big brother's Godfather. Padfoot needed to get away before he did something stupid as he told everyone he needed a cigarette, as he headed towards the door Sirius could feel Jubilee's sapphire eyes staring at his retreating back- turning towards her briefly to see her gazing at him in confusion and he knew she felt what he did at that brief moment. Placing a smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes as he joked around telling the witch that he would break her out if she ever got fed up with Pomfrey's orders, Jubilee giggled as she waved him good bye.

Jubilee's eyes stayed on Sirius' retreating figure as the door silently closed behind him, she knew in her heart that something had happened and a bond had formed. It was the kind of bond she and Wolverine had but different, as soon as the door closed behind Sirius Jubilee's attention went back to her friends as she listened to what happened while she was in coma and what she had missed.

.

Once outside Sirius slid to the ground with his back against the iron bars of the Hogwarts gates, lighting a cigarette to calm his nerves. What he felt back there wasn't lust or jealousy but relief that his Godson's sister had awoken from her coma and grateful to the young witch for all the things she done through the years in protecting Harry and proven his innocence that claimed his freedom. As he kept repeating to himself that what he felt for the girl was nothing but friendship and what he was feeling was a result of because he hadn't had a woman in a bit, that was what he needed- a few drinks and a buxom witch in his lap whispering all the things she would to do to him. While he was telling himself this, his mind was silently telling him differently. Transforming into a dog Sirius ran through the fields to clear his mind; in his world of denial Padfoot didn't see or sense his cousin who was lurking in the shadows listening to his rants, there was a look of concern on Tonk's face for her cousin and hoped that Sirius would do the right thing and not succumb to the feelings he had for the young witch that her husband called his daughter.

The Hogwarts semester was coming to an end, O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S were taken and the students could relax once more as friends were outside enjoying the sun. Potter would never get along with Malfoy and thought the Bouncing Ferret was using his little sister, that was till 'the incident' that nearly cost Jubilee's life and Draco never left her side for a moment. Malfoy and Potter were two wizards that would never be friends and so much has happened between them through the years, but they would tolerate each other for Jubilee's sake.

Draco had the third degree from threats from the Weasleys, Potter and one from a over protective Papa Wolf who promised he would lock the seventeen year old wizard in a room with him on a full moon and maybe get a bad case of amnesia of forgetting to drink his Potions. Out of all the threats, the one that chilled Draco to the bone was the one from the men Jubilee called her family, Gambit, Beast, Cyclops and another who looked ready to rip him to sheds for just breathing the wrong way, Wolverine. There was something feral and wild in the man that made Fenrir look like a kicked puppy on training day, there was no way that Malfoy was getting on the wrong side of Logan but he stood his ground as he asked not only Remus Lupin's permission but also that of the people in America she called her family. Logan smirked as Remy LeBeau and the others welcomed him into the family as they introduced him to the others who came down to England to see her.

Through the summer holidays Jubilee met her boyfriend's mother, Narcissa and Jubilee at first were quiet but through the afternoon they were chatting away like old friends. Both Narcissa and Jubilee instantly liked each other and found they liked the same things and had similar tastes, Lucius hated the obnoxious name and stormed off in a huff that Miss Lee had given him stormed off in a huff and Mrs Malfoy was curious why Miss Lee would call her husband king of Goblins till the Chinese American explained of the greatness that was David Bowie and how sexy he looked as Jareth (Major crush when I was younger and still is to this day)  
The summer was drawing to the end and the New Marauders hoped that their last year in Hogwarts would be a quiet one.

The end


End file.
